User talk:Genda Koujirou
---- Nosaka's trivia Hiya, about the "speculation" that u removed, including the one when nosaka started to played soccer, it's also mentioned by Hino in Animage magazine, so I think it is safe to be added to his trivia. In case that my description isnt clear enough, the point of his trauma is that he wanted somebody to notice his action, which lead him want to "change the world" so that he actually exists to somebody. This is also confirmed by Nosaka himself in the final episode of Ares, where he just wanted someone acknowledge he existed. Hope it isnt too confusing since my bad explaining skill. Thanks for reading. Hellomelody312 (talk) 07:28, July 13, 2019 (UTC)Hellomelody312 Welcome back, Genda I know you came back weeks ago but welcome back to the wiki for who knows how long, and thanks for adding Mokos profile, it helps to shrink down thelist of things needed to get translated . Thanks [[User:Dragonspyre17|'Dragonspyre17']] ��''' [[User_talk:Dragonspyre17|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' ' 19:04, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Hi! In addition to missing GO profiles, can you also add some missing GO freedoms if you have the game? Kageno Jin, Walter Mountain, Tsumuji, Bolt and Senrai still lack Freedom on their GO stats, so can you please recruit them if you haven't already? Thnx. --Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 21:43, August 8, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Bot edits Are you just running AWB spellchecks through your account? You might want to consider using this wiki's bot—which I can grant you access to—so as to not flood recentchanges -- '''june | 10:45, 08.10.19 Inactive mark Miss you too, Genda. Thanks for marking me inactive! I so forgot about it. Pot19/talk 23:08, August 10, 2019 (UTC) I'm doing all fine and well. What are you up to? Doing good well as well? I deleted my Twitter after 7 years because I find it distracting! I still haven’t gotten rid of Facebook but I don’t have it as an app on my phone anymore, which is much better than having notifications bombarding me. Pot19/talk 21:51, August 11, 2019 (UTC) I forgot if I had tweet that I’ll be deleting my Twitter. Must have been worrying for some. And heh, I don’t lie when my talk page says I’ll reply within 48 hours! I'm glad to hear that you’re doing better. I'm in my last year of college now and obviously growing up has been pretty hectic - but it gets better (or less worse). Again, good to hear from you! Pot19/talk 06:50, August 12, 2019 (UTC) A few things First, this seems to have gone by unnoticed, so bumping it Since all files on this wiki are now categorized, I've written a script to make categorizing files uploaded through easier. I've already talked to Lord and Misch about it and they find it useful. I thought about running it by you as well, since you're active now. If you want to try it yourself, add this importScript('MediaWiki:Common.js/upload.js'); here and it should work on the upload page Do you use Discord? Me, Lord and Misch have a group DM on it which we use to discuss most changes on the wiki (skin restyling, functionality changes, et al.). It's faster and easier to use than the talk page to-and-fro, so let me know if you want to join it -- june | 08:54, 08.12.19 :Alright, fair enough. Let me know what you think of the script :Are you sure your discord is the right one? Nothing shows up when I try searching for it. Perhaps, you can try joining the r/IE server? It is the most active IE community on discord, afaik -- june | 09:58, 08.12.19 Template headers and more use of English/Dub names I have two suggestions, which I would very much like see implemented and contribute to. One should be easy, the other a little more difficult. First I'd like to propose, that template headers link to the specific subject, if it's relevant. Such as the header of the template such as Template:Navigation/Teams/Inazuma Japan (Orion) links to the relevant page (Inazuma Japan (Orion)), so it's easier to access. I have tried experimenting myself, but changing the header to a link, makes it lose its original colour. Second I'd like to propose more use of English dub names. I have to admit that I easily get confused by Japanese names. To what extend it's possible I'm not sure, but it would be a good start to make the lists of players on a team include their English name. Example: I hope you'll take these suggestions into consideration. Xeladin (talk) 22:27, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Issue Hello Admin Can you look into the matter and ask Angelo Gabrini to stop his childishness. He is an admin doesn't mean that he has the right to remove a comment upon which he cannot agree. I had an arguement with him regarding the fact that he usually curses, insults, blames hino and others for each and every episode. Despite the episode being too good , He stated that everything in this anime is rubbish and foolish. I tried to show him some good points about the episode but he says "It sucks". He says that use of grid omega was unexplained. After that I stated that everyone has different tastes and lets stop it, Later on I had seen many people talking about the same thing that few things were unexplained so I commented that "I dont think everything needs an explanation. There is no point in them showing us something like Witch teaching Italy how to do Grid Omega after watching footage from Nosaka because it ruins the effect of surprise.Moves and tactics are learnable. Not everything needs a flashback to explain stuff." He had removed this 3 times claiming that it is aimed at him. I clearly mentioned it many times that it is not for him, It was a general opinion. He is not listening and saying he is the admin and he will give me a block. Please look into the matter and convince him " Also Angelo Gabrini keeps spreading negativity through his posts each and every time episode comes out. Usually many people quit this Forum because they feel gloomy because all they can see is nothing but negativity. It would have made sense if he had blamed for only few episodes, but what's his problem that he keeps blaming for each and every episode? SurajPanigrahy12 (talk) 11:05, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :Why are you twisting what I've said? :Let me explain my side of things. I did have an argument with said user, though I was entirely civil about it, I never once insulted or attacked anyone. I do blame Hino for the series tanking but I have never "cursed, insulted" him. Whether an episode is good or bad is entirely one's own opinion, claiming that I'm being childish in stating my own opinion makes no sense. :You did try to explain your point, but I actually gave legitimate answers, I never just said "it sucks". Yes, the user of Grid Omega was never explained, and that's true. :18 posts into part 34 of the topic, I decided that it'd be best to move the argument to somewhere else since it's off topic and wrote: "Also, if you want to continue this then feel free to do so on my wall. This is a thread about Orion, not a thread discussing what kind of comments should be posted". Apparently the user didn't see it because they're now complaining about me removing their comments to you, which in my opinion are way too specific to be a "general opinion" since I was the only one that argued that Grid Omega wasn't explained :Also, about my posts, I believe I have the right to state my own opinions about each episode, whether they're positive or not. I am not attacking anyone and I'm giving a proper reason why I didn't like the episode. The user's claim that "people quit the forum because of him" makes no sense to me because I only see the same users commenting on the forums : Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' 11:11, August 31, 2019 (UTC) See what Angelo Gabrini has written "This is a thread about Orion, not a thread''' discussing what kind of comments should be posted'" and when I posted the following on the thread "And I dont think everything needs an explanation. There is no point in them showing us something like Witch teaching Italy how to do Grid Omega after watching footage from Nosaka because it ruins the effect of surprise.Moves and tactics are learnable. Not everything needs a flashback to explain stuff." He removed this comment because "He thinks that it is a '''discussion what kind of comments should be posted'" When I posted this same thing again as many people I had talked to say that "Few things are not explained". Ask him, if there wouldn't have been that arguement , He wouldn't have removed that. Right? Why is he taking it personally and spoiling everyone's mood? I had already told him that it was not for him, then why isn't he understanding? He couldn't digest the fact and have been deleting this post. SurajPanigrahy12 (talk) 11:30, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :"When I posted this same thing again as many people I had talked to say that "Few things are not explained"." :I went back and read through Orion no Kokuin 34 and I'm still the only one that said anything similar to that. :You're the only one that's being upset about this, if someone else also did then they would've notified me and we would've sorted it out. I was more than willing to continue the argument like I pointed out but you never took me up on the offer. Although it was probably unclear, my comment about continuing the argument included everything we were arguing about, which would include the topic about Grid Omega : Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' 11:39, August 31, 2019 (UTC) My post is not particularly for use of grid omega. It was for anything else that has been unexplained. @angelo seems to misunderstand something SurajPanigrahy12 (talk) 11:44, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :In case you forgot, I was complaining about more than just Grid Omega. Your comment still seems to specifically address my argument that they should've made more of an effort to explain things : Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' 11:49, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Re: Forum 1. You're exactly right, I apologize for continuing the argument then and there on the thread 2. I'd like to protest this a little. Yes, I do complain about episodes, but I've never tried to discourage others from voicing their own opinions. I post during the week here and there but I mainly only comment my opinion on episodes, though I admit I did let it go for a good while during the argument All in all I'll try to tone my complaints back a little but I still think I should be allowed to post my own opinion Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' 12:04, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Understood, I'll try to make sure to remind myself when I want to post something. You'll have to forgive me if I forget Did you want me to go back and remove every comment related to the recent argument? Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' 12:28, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Episode 45 Opinions of Angelo "More dumb Irina, Italy's players not actually using their brains, Hokkyoku Guma 2gou coming out of nowhere with an unexplained power boost, unexplained Asuto hissatsu, Italy using Grid Omega out of nowhere, Asuto suggesting cheating to fight cheating (even after disagreeing during the Brazil match), etc. Does Irina seriously not consider being filmed and getting exposed? I'm glad this is getting axed now. I'm sure the guy that designed Kakehashi Tsugu didn't expect her to become a generic Orion cheater Looks like Kozoumaru will be the 4th Last Resort member. Seriously though, why do they need 4 people if they'll have Gouenji on the field? Why not have Gouenji shoot?" He had mentioned almost every thing that had happened. Does this really create a good enviroment? SurajPanigrahy12 (talk) 13:14, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Why Recent Only? You wrote this about Angelo ...but you don't seem to be enjoying inaire at all the moment. Being critical towards a series is a thing, but almost every one of your recent posts indicates that there's hardly anything you like, and I question if it's a good idea for you to moderate the forums at present. As an admin, you should work at fostering a good environment for discussion, and a stream of unbroken negativity does not do that. @Genda, With all due respect, I want to ask you "Why only consider the recent posts?" It has been the case since I joined. SurajPanigrahy12 (talk) 13:49, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Edits sorry if im wrong but are you deleting my edits. ex. Fubuki Shirou page.Inazumashiroufan1 (talk) 13:10, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Goodwizard removed your height edit because it was false info, and the voice actor trivia was removed because the wiki doesn't use those. For your Someoka recruitment I assume it's because you didn't add it to the tabber properly Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' 13:16, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Thank you and sorry for the false information.Inazumashiroufan1 (talk) 13:25, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but one last question. Was there something wrong with the gouenji shuuya image added before along with the fubuki shirou image? I just joined and i dont know a lot of stuff. thank you for answering my question last time by the way. Inazumashiroufan1 (talk) 04:33, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Questions Hi Genda Koujirou. I would like to ask one last question. Are there any comment sections? I cant seem to find them.Inazumashiroufan1 (talk) 12:40, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Character Issue Is it okay to add this template on characters from the original series whose plot section is currently too short? (E.g.Kabeyama) Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 22:53, September 18, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Shoot Wrap & Electric Trap Hi Genda, I think this is my first message to you. I see that there were conversations about Shoot Wrap in the past, and I really agree with the comment that said "Isn't it more like 'Shootrap'? - being a portmanteau of 'shoot' and 'trap'". The same goes for Electric Trap, since Ereki is a short form of Electric then it shouldn't be Electric Trap but Electrap (like its dub name). So I'm asking for your opinion/permission to change the name of this 2 pages, Shoot Wrap and Electric Trap to Shootrap and Electrap. Thank you. Goodwizard (talk) 06:35, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Done! Thank you again. Goodwizard (talk) 08:31, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven 3 tournament mode I noticed that you completed the list of drops of IE 3 tournament mode with drops rates of most items. Where do they come from ? I made some searches on the atwiki to check if they were available there... which was unsuccessful. Thanks for completing the informations i attempted to bring. Flameburst23 (talk)Flameburst23 Re (2): Inazuma Eleven 3 tournament mode Thanks for answering. I didn't expected someone to have these informations as Inazuma was starting to come out in Europe while the third season was released in Japan. So far, i've seen drop rate of "friendly matches" that were extracted from the game by some Japanese fans. In fact, they found out back in 2011 how to exploit IE 3 RNG in order to obtain some hissatsus/skills more effenciently (but we had to wait 2018 for foreigners to find a tutorial on Youtube, thanks to niku q). With the organisation of tournaments in Spain, old games like IE 2-3 starts to get attention once again and it's a relief that mecanics that were unknown are discovered now (maybe the IE 1-2-3 compilation game released in Japan help some fans to get back on it). Anyway, thank you for what you've done. Flameburst23 (talk) 09:56, September 28, 2019 (UTC)Flameburst 23 Tutorial of RNGing in Inazuma Eleven 3 (by niku q) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYAwDbPaylw English article about RNGing (Japanese to English translation) : https://ch.nicovideo.jp/niku-q_memo/blomaga/ar1448024#- Tool used for RNGing : http://oupo.github.io/tools/inazuma3-drop.html Coaches & Trainers Currently, this wiki uses the word Coach for 監督 and Trainer for コーチ. But as you can see is this image, the official source uses the initial HC for 監督 and C for コーチ, HC & C is clearly means Head Coach & Coach. So I think, in every team that has both Kantoku and Coach, we should change the word for Trainers to Coaches (or Assistant Coach, to separate them from the Kantoku) and change the Coach to Head Coach. It'll also be more accurate, because コーチ is different from trainers (like Inazuma Japan (Orion) has both the head coach, the coach and the trainer). Goodwizard (talk) 00:11, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hey there! I just thought to introduce myself, I’m , here to replace Wikikinetic as the Wiki Manager for Inazuma Eleven. I’m at your disposal if you need Staff help on the Wiki, or even if you just have questions or feedback for Fandom. Also, from time to time I may stop by to check in or share a bit of news. You can reach me @ Ursuul#0575 on Discord, or via my talk page. Cheers! Discord I've been on this wiki for some time but I've never gotten to finding the discord. Since you're the founder and all, could I have a link of the discord chat. But if there isn't one it's OK I'll survive. Thanks. User:MLKCart17 CrossFire SnowAngel (User_talk:MLKCart17 CrossFire SnowAngel) 19:23, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven GO 2 mecanics Hello Genda, I'm currently making guides on Youtube in order to help people making teams in Inazuma Eleven DS/3DS games. But as I made researches on total power of IE GO 2, i had some trouble to find informations about the following : - The formula of player's total power ; - Effects of ふくつのせいしん Fukutsu no Seishin and 完全燃焼, Kanzen Nenshou on total power calc formula. Do you know people who have these informations ? Flameburst23 (talk) 13:25, November 24, 2019 (UTC)Flameburst23